Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/N Studios
Day 1 (April 13) In January 2010, the first chapter of Voidverse was published here on Fantendo. Despite the poor-quality writing of the initial sagas, the series persisted well into 2013, before finally dying out, and the alternate story, Voidverse Future, remaining unfinished. Other written stories crafted by N Studios include Out of Many and Shadows in Stars, both released in 2012. Each story released has displayed a level of quality that has surpassed its predecessor. After over a year of absense from original storytelling, N Studios returns, with the premiere of their latest work: '' '' Thanks for coming to the Fantendo 8th Anniversary N Studios showcase! I hope you all enjoyed my best attempt at a serious trailer-y type introduction. So, Light is a story. I tried to do something interesting because apparently I have no idea how books work and structured events and scenes like an anime or TV show. There are quite a few places even just in the first two chapters (yes, I have posted two at once!!) where there is just a straight cut, instead of like, "Characters walk to place you already knew they were going." to transition. I have so much planned for this story so all I can hope is that at least some of you will stick around for that and I've written a mildly interesting beginning thing. Sometimes I read it and think its boring but whatever lol. Here's a general description: The overall plot revolves around one teenager and her struggle with controlling a mysterious and extraordinary power, while her world slowly turns upside-down around her, and everything she has known and believed is to be tested. Light is both a lighthearted get it and dramatic story. (lifted that straight from the main story page aren't I just original today) Chapter 1: A Real Summer Day Chapter 2: A Dark Summer Evening Have some art while you're here. Olivia (Light).png|Olivia Clark Emily (Light).png|Emily Highland By no means are these the final pieces like how I did with Voidverse. I plan to several artworks for each character! So, there will be more Olivia and Emily, for example, based on how they appear in the story. These artworks specifically are how they look during the first chapter. Tomorrow, I have a special new reveal planned. I can assure that this will be something that the most people are already familiar with than anything else (that's as much of a hint as I could come up with)! Day 2 (April 14) Before this presentation, I had no idea whatsoever that reboots would be gosh-dang everywhere. Allow me to unintentionally follow the trend by revealing a title that I started planning just a few weeks ago: After almost two years, Painterly is returning as a brand-new Wii U title! (I'm still going to be working on Painterly 2, don't worry.) Since Painterly has remained my most popular game here ever, I figured that I should update it by giving it new visuals that reflects my current quality of artwork. Among some new things (stay tuned!), all of the visuals will be re-done, and the story will be slightly tweaked (nothing major) and become the new canon for the series. So it's more of an "HD remake" than a reboot. Here are the new artworks for Forte and Melody (Morsai coming soon!) Forte Signature.png|Forte Melody Signature.png|Melody And here's the new look of the first world, Emerald Hills: The page for Painterly: Signature Edition will go up soon! I'm aiming to be finished with it by next month, to celebrate the 2-year anniversary of the original game. Day 5 (April 17) At some point in the near future, I will be making a Kirby game. It will be a 2D platformer, in true Kirby tradition. More on this will be coming soon as I get to making all of the artwork for it! ''This ends the N Studios presentation! ''I hope that out-of-nowhere Kirby announcement was enough of a shock to end well on lol I really should start preparing more for these showcases Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages